Language Complications
by AngelsListener
Summary: Sakura was pretty sure when she went to bed the night before she hadn't been drunk. She was also pretty sure she hadn't gone to the bar and brought someone home. But when she woke up this morning she found not only was there a stranger within her bed; but this stranger didn't speak the same language she did. Sakura must teach her Japanese if she is to find out what happened. Yuri


Sakura couldn't figure out how this happened. The last night she had not consumed any alcohol and knew she didn't bring anyone home last night. And yet here was this woman sitting in her dining chair with as much confusion on her face as the confusion Sakura felt.

She took a moment to study the nervous stranger within the chair before. The stranger had a dyke like haircut and curly hair that was sticking up on a few curls on her left side. The rest of her hair was slightly jumbled and seemed to fit well with the woman's slightly whitish chubby face.

The woman was overweight with big breasts, big stomach, big butt , big arms, and definitely big legs. For all the weight this woman seemed to have she was shorter than Sakura by a few inches.

The woman sat hunching over on the chair looking back into Sakura's emerald eyes with an equally confused and worried gaze with her brown eyes. Sakura could tell even without understanding the woman that she seemed to recognize her.

Their biggest problem is neither of them understand each other. In fact both of them found that extremely frustrating very early on as Sakura tried to interrogate the woman and all she got was a frightened mess that repeated something in a weird language Sakura didn't understand.

' She's as equally confused as I am. She doesn't seem to know what's going on. But,' Sakura found herself looking back into the woman's eyes. ' That look of recognition on her face, and the way she's blushing as I look at her. Could we have slept together?' Sakura watched her turn her gaze away nervously. ' I know I didn't go to the bar last night. I was sure I locked my door...' At that moment she realized she didn't quite remember if she had.

" Stay there." She told the woman as she walked out of her kitchen and into the living room behind her.

The living room was the biggest part of the apartment that Sakura chose to live in. The room had a cheap, shortcut, fluffed carpet that covered most of the apartment except for the kitchen and bathroom; which had a hard floor that had a cheap design of pale specks of varying sizes. There was a small couch, a coffee table, and a cushioned chair in the bottom left corner of the room from the kitchen entry way all situated as if it was used. The couch was opposite of the left wall where the chair sat facing the couch and the coffee table between the two.

The setup left enough room for people to come through the door, up to the opposite wall turning right and able to enter the hallway to the left; where Sakura's room and bathroom were, or directly up to the kitchen entry way.

Sakura walked up to her dark oak door and turned the yellow shined door knob. Finding that the door was locked she concluded that she must have stayed home. She couldn't remember going to the bar and picking up this lady there. In fact she was quite sure of it since they didn't wake up naked.

Although, it still nagged at her in the back of her mind that perhaps her memory was faulty. She could have taken a drug by accident and it messed with her memories. She couldn't deny that something could have happened between them because the woman, despite having cloths on her, wasn't wearing a bra underneath her t-shirt.

The whole situation was mind boggling and Sakura desperately wanted to figure it out; but the fact that they didn't understand each other's language proved to make the situation very difficult. Then there was the idea that this woman might not remember what happened either.

Sakura found herself sighing at this moment in time she realized that if she truly cared to know what happened between them she would have to establish some sort of communication with the woman. But the only way that would happen quickly would be to get an interpreter.

She didn't really like that idea because what ever happened between them would become public knowledge to the interpreter. Not only was that a bad idea but it would cost her some money if she didn't know anyone who knew the language. Sakura herself never heard the language before and while it had sounds similar to her own language she still didn't understand it.

Then it came round to her own life choices reflected in her mind. Sakura knew she liked women. Even though it was only a year ago she discovered this about herself. Her society didn't really know much about same sex relationships or knew that they existed. However, she also knew that her society frowned upon such life habits within the military and hospital work force.

Sakura knew her decision was made as she walked back to the kitchen. She would teach this woman her language to find out the truth of what happened. Even if it meant the woman had to live with her until then. Of course when she came back into the kitchen she found herself at a loss on how to begin teaching the woman.

The woman had been quiet the entire time Sakura had left the room. She looked up at Sakura intently with curious eyes. ' She looks like she doesn't know what's going on either now that I look at her.'

" Look I know you don't understand me, but you're going to stay with me until we understand each other." The furrowed eyed look of confusion the woman gave her confirmed her thought as fact. Sakura put a hand to her small chest and spoke.

" My name is Haruno Sakura."

" Haruno Sakura?" The look of surprise was hard to miss on the woman's face as she repeated Sakura's name.

" Yes. That's my name."

The woman put a hand to her own chest and spoke.

 _" My name is Coraline Abigale."_ Sakura found her own brow furrowing in confusion.

" What?" Amazingly the woman seemed to understand her confusion and clarified by pointing to herself and repeating a single part of her words.

 _" Abigale."_

" Ah-be-gah...?" Sakura butchered in question. The woman seemed to have undeniable patience with her as she repeated an even shorter word.

 _" Abby."_

" Ah-be?" Sakura repeated curiously. The woman nodded and pointed out to her.

" Sakura?"

" yes, sakura." Sakura smiled while gesturing back to herself. She found herself quite proud that she had established a name with this woman. Though Sakura did find herself surprised that the woman didn't butcher her name. ' This woman seems to be a lot smarter than I suspected.' She thought as she saw the smile the woman gave.

A small growl could be heard within the silence that befell them and the woman gave a sheepish smile.

" Ah, you're hungry right?" Again the woman furrowed her untrimmed eyebrows and tilted her head with confusion written all over her face. Sakura found herself having to dumb down her words.

" Hungry?" Still the woman's chubby face held confusion. Sakura found herself trying to guess how to define her word that she may understand. She first gestured by rubbing her stomach and repeated.

" Hungry?" The woman still held a blank expression. And so she found herself making the growling noise and pointing to her stomach saying the word again.

" Hungry?" Abby gained a look of understanding with her eyebrows raised and nodded her head repeating the word.

Sakura went to her fridge and looked through her fridge and brought out a carton of eggs and milk.

" I'm going to cook for you ok?" There was no reply and sakura looked behind her and jumped. Abby was behind her quietly looking at what she was doing. Sakura opened a cupboard and took out a small bowl.

Quietly, she started breaking the eggs and mixed them together. Once she had poured the milk into the mixture, she went down into her bottom cupboards looking for a frying pan, and then she searched the top cupboards for oil she needed to make omelets. All the while Abby quietly stood by and watched her; though she moved when necessary.

' This would probably be a good time to teach more vocabulary.' She took an egg and turned to Abby and gestured to the egg.

"Egg."

" Egg." Abby repeated with a nod. Sakura placed the egg down and picked up the milk carton.

"Milk."

" Milk." Again Abby repeated with a nod. Sakura found the woman doing something unexpected. The woman pointed back to the eggs.

" Egg." Then Abby pointed back to the milk.

" Milk." Sakura did pay attention for that moment by confirming and repeating the names of the items once before having to save the omelet she was cooking for them. As she cooked the woman repeated the names and pointed to the items. Sakura found herself nodding or correcting pronunciation a couple of times all the while trying not to be annoyed with the woman.

' Trying to teach this woman is like trying to teach a toddler.' She thought with annoyance.

" Well I did say I was going to teach her. I can't get annoyed if she truly doesn't know my language." The woman became quiet as she spoke. After a few moments she turned to look at Abby.

" what's wrong?" The woman had a dejected look on her face. Motioning to her and then herself she made a gesture of lips zipping. Sakura didn't bend to her understanding very well and repeated.

" What's wrong?" the woman went through the motions again adding herself pointing to the objects and then her lips again. She was confused about Abby's gestures but after a moment of thinking it dawned on her.

" Oh! You became quiet because of my words!" Of course Sakura was hoping for too much and she found Abby giving her a confused look.

" You can speak the names if you want to." Sakura mentally slapped herself.

" right you don't understand what I'm saying."

" Milk, Eggs." She told Abby as she pointed to the items. A connection between them seemed to be established once again as Abby repeated the items names.

By this time however the omelets were finished and brought to the table. As they ate Sakura couldn't help but wonder just what she had gotten herself into. She usually never took the time to talk to the people she slept with since they always left before she was awake. In fact if they could understand each other she would have told the woman to leave and be done with it.

But this woman didn't seem to know what happened either no less understand the situation. And yet Sakura found herself believing she needed to find out what happened. To find out if something truly happened between them she needed to teach them her language since the information was a job breaker.

She couldn't help but wonder how in the world she was being able to teach as she was now and not lose patience with her. She also couldn't help but wonder if the woman was attracted to her. She herself had found the woman Abby to be intruiging and somewhat attractive. She found herself thinking that if she got to know this woman maybe something would happen that she could remember.


End file.
